Three to Nine
by bbycygurl
Summary: [ CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL ONESHOT/DRABBLE ] Chanyeol tidak dapat tidur walaupun ia hanya sempat tertidur selama satu jam tadi seharian ini. Apakah ini karena perjalanannya ke Chile atau karena ia merindukan Baekhyun? Mungkin siaran langsung di instagramnya dapat membantunya untuk tertidur. ( romance , slight angst , fluff? ) * based on insta live chanyeol 190125


**Three to Nine**

By : bbycygurl

Pairing : Chanbaek , Baekyeol

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama . Fluff , Slight Angst

 **Author Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah author kobam sama ig live nya si chanyeol pas 190125. Jadi langsung mencurahkan segala kehaluan saya di cerita ini, jadi maafkan kalau masih agak acak-acakan dan mungkin banyak typo. Tapi author akan senang berbagi kehaluan ku dengan kalian semua xD. So, Happy Readinggg!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggerakan badannya gelisah dan mencari posisi nyamannya untuk kembali tidur, namun segala posisi telah ia coba dan tiap posisi hanya bertahan sekitar 5 detik dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Chanyeol terduduk di atas kasurnya yang seharusnya meberikan kenyamanan sesuai harganya, namun Chanyeol hanya dapat mengusak rambutnya kesal. Mata chanyeol ia layangkan untuk mencari _smartphone -_ nya. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia membuka kunci layar nya dan membuka satu persatu aplikasi yang mungkin dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya, hingga pilihan terakhirnya terjatuh pada ikon kamera berwarna ungu-pink-orange , atau Instagram- nya.

Chanyeol baru tertidur jam 6 pagi tadi dan sudah terbangun sejam kemudian, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing akibat _jetlag_ dari perjalanannya ke Chile walaupun sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak kedatangannya kembali di Korea. Setelah meng _scroll_ foto-foto yang muncul dari orang-orang yang ia ikuti, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan siaran langsung atau _live_ di instagramnya.

* * *

 **00.00**

Chanyeol hanya menatap layar _smartphone-_ nya sembari sesekali tersenyum kecil, menunggu para penggemarnya untuk menyadari siarannya dan ikut menonton.

* * *

 **00.52**

" Halo. " Chanyeol menyapa penggemarnya yang semakin banyak mengikuti siaran langsungnya. Dirinya terdiam kembali sembari membaca komentar yang dikirimkan oleh penggemarnya. Lalu _smartphone-_ nya bergetar dan muncul notifikasi di atas layarnya.

 **[ Byeol Baekhyun** **] Jangan ganggu aku dan sana tidur !**

Dada Chanyeol terasa tercubit sakit, mengingat sikap Baekhyun yang menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini. Jika dihitung-hitung sudah 4 hari sejak mereka bertemu, dan rasa rindulebih mengusiknya dibandingkan dengan _jetlag_ perjalanan panjangnya ke Chile.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" Park Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu sih?" Baekhyun menatap bingung dengan sedikit kesal kepada Chanyeol yang menghiraukannya semenjak berakhirnya acara SMTOWN Live in Chile beberapa saat lalu. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar dirinya dan bersikap dingin atas semua yang diucapkan dan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tetap diam dan mulai membereskan barang bawaannya ke dalam koper miliknya.

" Park Chanyeol! " Baekhyun berdiri tepat dibelakang Chanyeol yang duduk mendiamkannya dan berkutat dengan kopernya. Emosi Baekhyun mulai memuncak sehingga ia menghentakkan kakinya dan menggeser kasar koper Chanyeol dari hadapan pemiliknya. Baekhyun duduk tepat dihadapan Chanyeol dan memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol untuk mencegahnya pergi.

" Park Chanyeol ! Jawab aku! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Jangan diam saja! " Baekhyun lelah. Konser sebelumnya telah membuatnya lelah, dan orang dihadapannya hanya membuatnya bertambah lelah. Baekhyun menatap geram Chanyeol yang masih tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit menyiratkan dengan jelas bahwa dia marah pada Baekhyun.

" Berhenti menjadi anak kecil yang bodoh, Park Chanyeol! Kamu sudah hampir 27 tahun, dan kau tak pernah dewasa! Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti apapun?!" Kesabaran Baekhyun habis. Emosi telah merasuki pikiran Baekhyun.

" Apa?! Anak kecil?! Ha!Ha! Siapa yang anak kecil disini, yang masih menggoda lelaki lain ketika sudah memiliki pacar?! 5 tahun bersama dan masih menggoda junior. Haha! Siapa yang jalang disini? " Emosi dan lelah bercampur dengan rasa cemburu membuat Chanyeol tak sadar atas apa yang telah dia ucapkan. Chanyeol merasakan genggaman di bahunya menguat lalu segera terlepas. Otaknya baru kembali berfungsi normal ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol dan mulai berdiri.

" Ya. Aku jalang dan kekanakan karena masih bersamamu 5 tahun ini, dan sekarang aku lelah." Baekhyun mengambil semua barangnya yang berserakan di kamar dengan cepat dan memasukannya asal ke dalam kopernya.

"B-Baek—"

" Berhenti memanggilku dan jangan dekati aku lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dingin, aura gelap mengitari tubuh mungilnya yang membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

" Ya, pergi saja dan jadilah kekanakan dengan kabur begitu saja!" ucap Chanyeol cukup keras ketika Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar hotelnya dengan membanting pintu dengan cukup keras.

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

 **01.15**

" Halo semua. " Chanyeol menyapa kembali penggemarnya dan menyadari suaranya sedikit serak. Mungkin akibat dirinya kurang tidur karena penyesuaian jam antara Chile dengan Korea, ditambah dirinya yang sulit tidur akibat tak ada tubuh mungil yang memeluknya nyaman untuk tertidur. Dia telah menyadari kesalahannya dan sangat merutuki dirinya atas apa yang ia lakukan. Lelah, marah, dan cemburu telah menyakiti perasaan orang yang ia sayangi. Sejujurnya dia hanya takut, melihat Baekhyun didekati oleh banyak juniornya yang ia akui cukup tampan, ia takut Baekhyun meninggalkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol selalu mengirim pesan permintaan maaf kepada Baekhyun setiap hari, ingin segera memeluk tubuh mungil yang ia rindukan. Tapi balasan Baekhyun tetap sama.

* * *

 _ **02.34**_

Chanyeol mulai memainkan fitur _filter_ yang ada di aplikasi Instagram. Mencoba satu persatu _filter_ tersebut sembari tersenyum kecil dan membaca komentar yang dikirimkan. Chanyeol sedikit berbincang bersama _aeri,_ menyapa para actor dan selebritis lain yang ikut menonton siarannya,dan membacakan beberapa komentar dari bahasa asing yang ia pun lupa maknanya apa.

* * *

 **09.20**

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil gitarnya setelah kehabisan ide dan bahan pembicaraan bersama penggemarnya. Ia berbaring dan memposisikan gitarnya di atas dadanya, memikirkan apa yang perlu ia mainkan. Sembari memikirkannya, ia membunyikan nada-nada yang secara refleks jarinya mainkan. Hingga wajah tersenyum Baekhyun muncul dipikirannya, senyum yang bersinar indah bagaikan bintang di malam hari. Yang menjadi alasannya menyimpan kontak Baekhyun dengan _Byeol_ atau bintang di dalamnya.

* * *

 **10.19**

Gitar Chanyeol mulai memainkan lagu 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' . Chanyeol hanya diam menyiapkan nada-nada yang akan ia bunyikan sembari mengingat-ingat Baekhyun.

 _Senyumnya sungguh bersinar ,_ hati Chanyeol tak kuasa mengucapkannya.

Ya, mereka berdua masih kekanakan walaupun mereka akan menginjak umur 27 tahun. Chanyeol sadar , tingkah kekanakan mereka yang mewarnai hubungan mereka. Tapi Chanyeol juga sadar, dia melewati batas kekanakan ketika di hotel kemarin.

 _baekhyunee_exo joined._

* * *

 **11.30**

Ingatan Chanyeol kini melayang ke tahun 2013, tahun dimana Chanyeol menyadari ia jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun. Saat itu Suho meminta ia dan Baekhyun untuk membawakan sebuah lagu sebagai penampilan di suatu radio. Ketika Chanyeol menanyakan apa yang ingin Baekhyun nyanyikan, dengan mantap Baekhyun ingin membawakan lagu Love Song oleh Bumkey.

Jari-jari Chanyeol sekarang memainkan lagu Love Song dengan gitarnya, sembari mengingat-ingat nada-nada yang ia dulu latih bersama Baekhyun. Latihan yang membuatnya menyukai tidak hanya suara merdu Baekhyun, melainkan segala yang ada pada dirinya.

 _Love you, Love you_

 _I'll keep you safe , don't you worry_

 _I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near_

' _Cause I feel the same way too_

 _Want you to know that I'm with you_

Chanyeol memainkan lagu Love Song kali ini berbeda dengan yang ia mainkan ketika bersama Baekhyun, ia mengingat-ingat nada yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun dan mencoba ia mainkan dengan gitarnya. Love Song, yang Baekhyun pilih, yang saat itu Chanyeol pun baru tahu kalau lagu itu ada, ternyata lagu yang menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun pun jatuh ke dalam pesona Chanyeol.

 _I will love you, and love you, and love you_

 _Gonna hold you, and hold you, and squeeze you_

 _I will please you, for all times_

Chanyeol mengingat kembali ketika ia akhirnya menampilkan lagu ini bersama Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdebar karena gugup hingga ia melakukan beberapa kesalahan waktu itu. Namun rasa malu dan marah akan dirinya saat itu hilang terhapus oleh senyuman Baekhyun dan genggaman tangannya seusai mereka tampil.

 _I don't wanna lose you, and lose you, and lose you_

' _Cause I need you, I need you, I need you_

 _So I want you to be my baby, you've got to understand, my love_

Lagu yang menyatukan mereka, lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyikan untuk menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya, walaupun diiringi tawa karena suara berat Chanyeol yang tidak dapat menggapai nada tertentu. Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan bersama di malam pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih di musim gugur 2013.

* * *

 **15.38**

Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan lagu Love Song, kini ia memainkan nada asal sembari memikirkan kembali lagu apa yang ingin ia bawakan.

* * *

 **16.39**

Chanyeol memutuskan memainkan lagu Jason Mraz – Live High. Lagu yang membawanya kembali ke tahun 2013, lagu yang sering ia mainkan di awal tahun itu bersama Baekhyun. Mereka sering bernyanyi bersama di kamar mereka, ketika Chanyeol mulai memetik beberapa nada maka Baekhyun segera mencari lirik lagunya dan menyanyi diiringi petikan gitar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingat ketika ia sedang pemotretan dengan teman segrupnya untuk seragam sekolah Ivy Club, ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan gitarnya, walaupun ia tak tahu cara memainkannya dengan benar. Pemandangan itu membuat hati Chanyeol merasakan getaran aneh, pemandangan Baekhyun yang memegang gitarnya yang entah mengapa terasa manis bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sering memukuli Chanyeol kalau ia menemukan Chanyeol sedang menonton rekaman ketika pemotretan itu.

* * *

 _" Yakk! Aku terlihat sangat bodoh disana! Jangan tonton lagi! " Baekhyun berusaha menutup dan merebut smartphone Chanyeol._

 _" Lihat betapa gugupnya kamu, Baek. Hahahaha. Kau bahkan tidak hafal liriknya. Dan caramu memegang gitar dan ketika kau berikan ."_

 _" Bodoh! Hentikann! Itu salahmu memainkan lagu bahasa asing! "_

* * *

Dan Chanyeol akan habis dipukuli Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol jera untuk tidak mengejek Baekhyun. Walaupun akhirnya mereka akan tertawa bersama.

Dada Chanyeol semakin sesak dipenuhi dengan rasa rindu kepada Baekhyun. Tidak ingin penggemar yang sedang menonton menyadari kesedihannya, Chanyeol mengganti memainkan lagu lain yang terlintas asal di kepalanya.

* * *

 **21.24**

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan mengambil _smartphone-_ nya yang selama ini ia senderkan di selimut. Ia mulai memainkan kembali _filter_ Instagram, dan baru menyadari bahwa _filter_ EXO tidak ada disana lagi.

 **23.12**

Setelah berbincang sejenak dan memetik asal gitarnya, Chanyeol menaruh gitarnya kembali ke tempatnya. Ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali, ia mulai merasakan kantuk. Ternyata pengantar tidurnya telah diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya, duduk di pinggir kasur dan memastikan dirinya tidak mengganggu siaran langsung Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk hangat dan kepala bersender di perutnya. Mata Chanyeol yang selama ini membutuhkan tidur namun tak bisa beristirahat, akhirnya terasa sangat berat setelah Baekhyun datang.

" Sepertinya aku akan mulai tidur hingga jam 6 atau 7 malam nanti. Bye, _aeri._ " Chanyeol akhirnya mematikan siaran langsungnya.

" Hey, Baby, My Star, My World, My Universe, My Love, My Everything. Jangan menangis. " ucap Chanyeol setelah merasakan kaosnya sedikit basah akibat air mata Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan dan menuntunnya untuk tidur disampingnya.

" Kau tahu? Akhirnya aku bisa tidur, dan aku ingin tidur hingga puas dan memastikan bahwa kau tetap ada di pelukanku ketika aku bangun nanti, sehingga aku bisa mengatakan aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima segala pukulanmu atas kebodohanku. Jadi, mari kita bahas nanti, ok? Jangan menangis, aku tahu kau merindukanku. Aw! " Chanyeol meringis ketika Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya setelah dirinya berada nyaman di pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun dan hidungnya tak bisa untuk tidak menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang membuatnya kecanduan akan aroma tersebut.

" _You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, babe. "_ Chanyeol menyanyikan pelan potongan lagu _mereka_ di telinga Baekhyun yang dibalas pelukan erat dan wajah yang semakin menempel di dadanya.

[ THE END ]


End file.
